


Fragile Splatters

by Firehedgehog



Series: Ink Errors [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Doodle Sphere, Heartbreak, InkTale, Inktale Sans, Its not always Error that destroys, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, World Death, alternate - inktale, growing up quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WE had the Abyss, and now Ink's side of the tale of what Happened when Error's little 'accident' happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Splatters

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by @ loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them. Underswap is owned by others… lost my notes on its creator.
> 
> This is not cannon Ink or Error!
> 
> This is from Ink's POV, i have enough favs, follows and reviews and Kudos over different sites to do this now!

His first conscious memory he had was of pain, pain as if his soul was being ripped away and snapped. How long he lay there comatose he didn't know, but when he woke he knew he had been there awhile.

 

He woke slowly just laying there and looking at a strange sky, he didn't know where he was.. or actually even know who he was.

 

That was a chilling thought, absently he reached to his side and paused.. what was he reaching too.. there was no one else there. Who was he trying to reach too? But he had no answers, and he ignored the urge to cry.

 

Slowly he got up and stared around. Trees, butterflies... lot of green grass.. and multiple floating doors all different. Mind you at that moment he didn't know the names of these things, but in the future he would.

 

His soul cried out for what was missing.

 

No One answered.

 

OoOoO

 

It took months to learn about the place he ended, but something about the place screamed that it was his.. part of his very being.

 

Like another place was... had??

 

He really didn't know.

 

Finally he became curious about the doors, and grabbed the knob of one he thought looked nice.

 

He stared at a forest with the ground covered with white stuff, he stared for a moment then stepped forward.

 

OoOoO

 

“Oh My Gosh! Your adorable!!” a voice cried excitedly, and he found himself grabbed and pulled into what he later learned was a hug. Squiggling a bit, he managed to see a being much bigger then himself with bright blue eyes.

 

“What do you have there bro?” a lazy voice asked.

 

“Papy it’s a itzy bitsy baby bones! isn’t he just adorable! We look almost like brothers!” the one holding him said, carefully he shifted till he could see the owner of the other voice. They were really tall and wore orange, and had a strange thing coming from there mouth. (yup, an underswaps verse people).

 

“Sans...” the taller one said.

 

“Yes Papyrus?” the one holding him replied, apparently they were called Sans.

 

“Why is the baby bones naked?” he asked, Sans blinked and looked at teh rather quiet monster in his arms.

 

“Ahh...” he said.

 

OoOoO

 

“There you go kid,” Papyrus said as he tugged the last bit of clothing on the baby bones. He did frown, because Sans was tight the kid did look like they were related. There were differences, like the fact the kid had very strange eyes that changed shape and colours all the time.

 

He managed to borrow a blue shirt with a white stripe on it, the kid also wore brown shorts and looked rather adorable to say the least.

 

“Whats you name?” Sans asked, the baby bones only blinked.

 

“Huh, he’s old enough to talk now... but I haven’t even heard a peep from him,” Papyrus said frowning, the kid looked about 3 years old in body terms. He should at least be saying a few words by now.

 

“But he’s still adorable,” Sans said throwing the kid in the air excitedly. Of course Sans learned why one did not toss children, when the baby bones threw up on him.

 

“Ewww...” Sans said, his face black.. with Ink?

 

“Riiight... how about Ink till we find out where the kids come from?” Papyrus said taking the kid so his brother could wash up.

 

OoOoO

 

“Say Sans... Sans!” Sans said to the Ink, the small monster blinked at him.

 

“...” Ink said, he’d been with the Skeleton bros for a week and was getting use to the place, and the concept of eating and sleeping.

 

“Aw come on bro,” Sans begged eyes big pools of blue.

 

“Snas...” Ink finally tried, Sans could only cheer stars in his eyes.

 

OoOoO

 

“This should still fit,” Papyrus said frowning, he’d been dressing a yawning Ink when eh realized the shirt was much too small.

 

“Whats wrong?” Sans asked coming in having been getting ready for his shift at work.

 

“Is it me, or is Ink.. older then yesterday,” Papyrus said frowning.

 

“Of course he older, he’s still getting older... he’s.. look like he’s five years old..” sans said blinking, he looked about two years older then yesterday.. how had they not noticed.

 

“I think its time we brought him to Undyne,” Papyrus said, that and find a new set of clothing that fit.

 

OoOoO

 

“Ah... oh.. oh my,” Undyne said scanning Ink.

 

“Whats wrong?” Sans asked cuddling the not quite a baby bones anymore.

 

“I need to see his soul, to complete my scans,” Undyne told him, they nodded and the scientist gently summoned Inks souls.

 

“Ohhhh,” Sans said bright eyes in awe, it was definitely a monster soul but it was a multiple of colours always changing just like Ink eyes.

 

“His soul and magic are ageing him as you thought, but its more a he’s from a different time line and time there is different,” she said sighing.

 

“But then he’ll be older then me!” Sans protested. Papyrus meanwhile looked at Ink then Sans and laughed, of course his brother would find a mini version of himself.

 

OoOoO

 

“Do you have everything?” Papyrus asked.

 

“Yes Papy,” Ink said happily, it wasn’t like he was going far. Just out to deliver San’s lunch, the blueberry had been running late. Happily he ran from the house, waving to his brother as he did.

 

The last two years had not been easy, Ink had grown quickly and they’d needed to teach him quickly to read write and things everyone needed to know. And that also included trying to control his magic.

 

As far as they could tell it was linked to paint and art, this was learned for Undyne scans and amusing incidents when he was painting. At the moment he looked ten, and was the same size as Sans. Thankfully his ageing had stopped, freezing his age and allowing him to enjoying childhood.

 

“Sans,” Ink said happily seeing his brother patrolling.

 

“Inky!” Sans said happily, Ink scowled.

 

“Don’t call em Inky,” Ink pouted all cutely, then he passed the brown bag to Sans. Now a days Sans and papyrus traded shifts, so that at least one of them was with Ink.

 

“Anyway, I hear Undyne gave you a new focus this morning after I left,” Sans asked curious, wondering what the fish monster had created to help the younger monster control his magic.

 

“It doubles as a weapon! Papy says you two are going to train me,” Ink said excitedly summoning his giant paintbrush focus, he looked at the sky and a lost expression came to his face.

 

“What was i talking about again?” Ink said puzzled, Sans laughed.. really this kid.

 

“Huh....” Sans said looking at the fake sky, the world seemed suddenly too quiet suddenly.

 

“Bro...” Ink said nervously.

 

“Ink, go home.. somethings wrong,” Sans said all serious suddenly.

 

“Okay...” Ink said unhappily.

 

He never got that trip home, as the world seemed to shake and destroy itself around him.

 

“INK!” Sans cried.

 

Blackness claimed Ink as something hit his head, never knowing that the human’s had just ended there final world war.

 

OoOoO

 

he woke up in a place he hadn’t been since he left, panicking he got to his feet and ran to where the door home would be.

 

“No, please no.. Sans.. Papy,” he cried as he pulled at the door, which didn’t budge.

 

“Please.. no, don’t leave me alone,” Ink cried, he could only cry as the door seemed to wither and shatter.

 

Ink collapsed on the ground and cried for his lost family and home, he was once again alone. It would be a very long time till he left the place he soon labelled Doodle Sphere.

 

OoOoO

 

Ink would admit that he became a bit mouthy after that, a bit of a jerk... but the alternate time line he’d lived in had just destroyed itself leaving him as the only one that remembered it.

 

After that he began to explore the many AU verses through the doors, there were so many and he almost didn’t notice when he aged again and stopped looking still quiet young but finally aged as far as he would go. He ignored how much it hurt to see that other underswap universes, and would guiltily admit to watching the main one.

 

He also gained more skills, and began to protect that AU from outside influences that tried to destroy or corrupt them.

 

“ ~~ _ **WhAt’S uP,”**_~~ a voice said, ever changing eyes looked up to see a very strange version of a San’s.

 

He ignored the strange feeling his soul gave around this monster.

 

“ ~~ _ **I’m ErRoR**_~~ ,” the monster said.

 

END


End file.
